carlisle y el futbol
by Michelle Stark Rogers
Summary: ustedes que harian para ver a su equipo favorito jugar, pues carlisle hizo algo y no le gusto nada a alice.


**Hola les tengo algo muy especial, como ahora estamos en época de mundial quise hacer una prueba de cómo reaccionarían los cullen frente a un partido de futbol para especificar mas el de estados unidos vs Inglaterra.**

**La saga de crepúsculo no es mía si lo fuera ay ya pa que les digo.**

**Carlislepov.**

Me dirigía a mi casa después de estar un todo un día en mi trabajo, claro que no me cansaba pero me gustaba estar mucho con mi familia, tal vez hoy saliéramos a ver una película o jugar villar.

Cuando llegue a casa todo estaba silencioso, lo que era muy raro considerando que normalmente Edward, Emmett y Jasper siempre discutían de quien podría hacer esto y quien podría hacer lo otro, las chicas siempre viendo revistas y preparando la próxima salida a comprar y mi linda esposa Esme afuera en el jardín o preparando comida para nessie.

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro solo se podían ver que la luz de la sala estaba prendida, camine lento y alerta por todo lo que pudiera pasar, cuando entre me sorprendí por lo que mis ojos veían, todos mis hijos incluyendo mi esposa portaban banderas de estados unidos y vestían camisetas de la selección de futbol soccer.

-¿pero por que están vestidos así?- Alice se me acerco y pego un grito que hubiera dejado sordo a un humano.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que la selección de E.U. juega hoy contra la de Inglaterra?

-bueno Alice no estaba enterado.

-pues ahora te lo decimos y ten ponte esto.-dijo Emmett lanzándome al mismo tiempo una playera de la selección de Inglaterra.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué no lo vez?-dijo rosalie- es la playera de la selección de Inglaterra.

-eso ya lo sé, lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que ponérmela y ustedes están vestidos asi.

-pues mira- esta vez fue Jasper el que se me acerco- nosotros nacimos aquí por eso apoyamos a nuestra selección tu que naciste en Inglaterra tienes que apoyar a la tuya.

-sí pero yo no he vivido haya desde hace mucho tiempo.

-eso no importa eres ingles y eso nadie te lo quita, además iba a ser aburrido no molestar a nadie que fuera del equipo contrario.

-ya ya cállense, el partido va a comenzar. Dijo Alice dando saltitos, vi a mi esposa y ella solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Me puse la camisa y me senté para ver el partido.

Por fin comenzó y empezaron a jugar, al principio me dio indiferencia pero al ver a todo la gente apoyar a sus equipos me empezó a entrar la emoción veía como los jugadores se pasaban la pelota hasta que…..

La selección de Inglaterra metió gol y claro como la emoción me embargaba me pare y grite

-goooooooooooooo…

Pero pare en seco cuando vi que 8 rostros me miraban enojados me volví a sentar.

-perdón dije y todos incluyendo nessie, Edward y bella se veían enojados.

Después llego el gol de la selección de E.U. todos se pusieron a celebrar y yo claro me enoje pero no lo demostraría ya que se burlarían de mi. Finalmente el partido termino, el marcador fue 1-1 un empate.

Emmett se paro y me dio la mano para que me levantara.

-fue un buen partido.

-si digo lo mismo.

-pero ay que admitir que la selección de E.U es mejor.

De repente todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se sentaron de nuevo.

-esto promete. Dijo Edward- vi a Emmett y el solo sonreía de forma inocente.

-disculpa Emmett pero creo que la Inglaterra estuvo mejor.

-¿mejor? Si y su portero fue un brillante al dejar ir el balón.

-claro que ese fue un error pero fue la única oportunidad que tuvo E.U. para meter gol.

-eso no es verdad tuvo más oportunidades, pero no quiso dejar a Inglaterra en ridículo.

-estás diciendo que nosotros no pudimos contra ustedes?

-pero miren su majestad es muy deductivo.

-si eso es lo que crees,- tome el teléfono tenía un gran plan.

- Emmett prepara tu equipaje saldremos mañana temprano de viaje.

-¿adónde?

-tú solo sube y has tu equipaje.

El subió deprisa seguido de toda la familia excepto Esme.

-Carlisle ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-le voy a demostrar a Emmett que Inglaterra jugó mejor que E.U

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

-con una repetición.

-¿y a dónde van a ir?

-vamos a Sudáfrica.

Horas después….

En una cancha de futbol el equipo de Inglaterra se enfrentaba otra vez al de Inglaterra.

-oye donovan-se acercaba el capitán de Inglaterra Steven Gerrard- tu sabes porque estamos jugando otra vez.

-lo único que se, es que 2 tipos llegaron y pagaron para que el partido se volviera a repetir, claro que no cuenta en el torneo, solo querían vernos jugar otra vez.

-y quien son esos tipos.

-OYE DONOVAN MUEVETE, NO PAGAMOS PARA QUE TE PUSIERAS A COQUETEAR.

-son esos 2- dijo landon donovan mientras señalaba a un tipo alto y corpulento desde la tribuna y a otro rubio y menos corpulento que gritaban eufóricos desde las tribunas.

-estarán enfermos? , están muy pálidos.

-no lo sé, pero mejor juguemos antes de que salten y quieran morder nuestra yugular.

En las tribuna….

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar vi y era Alice.

-hola Alice, rápido no puedo hablar estoy en algo muy importante.

-ME PUEDES DECIR POR QUE DIABLOS TODAS LAS TARJETAS DE TODA LA FAMILIA DESAPARECIERON Y CUANDO LLAMAMOS AL BANCO TODASD LAS CUENTAS ESTAN EN CEROS?

-¿Qué viva el futbol?

**Imagínense pagar tanto dinero por ver un partido, no sabe que existen cosas como la tele o el internet para repetirlos.**

**Por favor dejen rewvies.**


End file.
